


lack of love

by abrahamsDaughter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrahamsDaughter/pseuds/abrahamsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you stand over her, your small frame casting a long shadow over her prone one, when you watch as she shivers and dies, you do not feel nothing. Quick oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lack of love

When you let Vriska Serket die alone, it is not for lack of love.

When you stand over her, your small frame casting a long shadow over her prone one, when you watch as she shivers and dies, you do not feel nothing. 

Her bony shoulders twitch and her brambles of hair fall over them and you drift, overwhelmed for an instant with an awful, jolting nostalgia. You remember a warm night not even a sweep ago, when you stood on tiptoe to throw your arm around those shoulders. She had bright eyes and battered horns and when she turned her head and laughed at you, you thought you were goddesses and monsters. You thought you’d kiss her someday soon and never die or diminish. You thought you were dragons. 

She’s still now, and somehow this fills you with a more immediate grief than the visceral memory of your cane through her chest. It’s wrong for Vriska to ever be this still, for the restlessness to leave her limbs and for her snarling, smirking face to be at rest. In inaction, there is nothing left of her.

You look at her fragile, motionless body and you feel old. You feel beaten down and tired and so much older than you should. You ache. You have never loved her as much as you do in this moment. Not when you thought her beautiful, not when you laughed and reached for her, not when you turned on her and damaged her and not when you cut the life out of her with one quick, incisive motion. You are in an agony of loving Vriska Serket. You break and bend and cower before the bleeding, breathing edge of it.

You spare her dying in your arms. You do not cry on her shoulders.

You do not cry at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I just dashed off some depressing Vriska/Terezi to celebrate finally getting an account. Hopefully somebody has some use for it!


End file.
